tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2009
Events January , 44th President of the United States}} * ** Austria, Japan, Mexico, and on the . ** , the capital of , becomes the and and become the . ** adopts the as its national currency, replacing the . ** Sixty-six nightclub-goers die in the in Bangkok, Thailand. * – The first ("Genesis") block of the of the and decentralized payment system is established by the creator of the system, known as . * – ditches in the in an accident that becomes known as the "Miracle on the Hudson" as all 155 people on board are rescued. * – : Hamas announces they will accept Israel Defense Forces offer of a ceasefire, ending the conflict. * **A protest movement in Iceland culminates as the start. ** is sworn in as the 44th , becoming the first to hold the office. * – Israel withdraws from the , officially ending its with . However, intermittent air strikes by both sides continue in the weeks to follow. * ** The first trial at the is held. Former leader is accused of training s to . ** The ic government and collapse. immediately resigns. ** An took place in Indian Ocean, and was the 50th solar eclipse of . February * ** is enthroned as the of the following the death of his predecessor, in 2008. ** is appointed as the new , becoming the world's first openly . * – Soldiers of i border security force (BDR) and take the commanding army officers and their families hostages at the force's headquarters in , . 57 army officers are killed along with 17 civilians by the mutineers. * – Former is acquitted by the regarding s during the . March * – The President of , , is assassinated during an armed attack on his residence in . * – The issues an arrest warrant for for s and in . al-Bashir is the first sitting to be indicted by the ICC since its establishment in 2002. * – 's , a space that will search for in the galaxy, is launched from , , USA. * – The President of , , is overthrown in a , following a month of unrest in . April * – and are admitted to , becoming the newest members of the organization. * – Three Officers are responding to a domestic dispute in the section of the city. * – launches a rocket from its , which it says is carrying the , prompting an emergency meeting of the . * – near , Italy, killing 308 and injuring more than 1,500. * – launches The . May * – Following more than a quarter-century of fighting, the ends with the total military defeat of the . * – announces that it has conducted a second successful in . The condemns the reported test. June * – , en route from , Brazil, to Paris, crashes into the Atlantic Ocean, killing all 228 on board. * – The of the , commonly referred to as "swine flu", is deemed a global . * – following a in which was reelected president, the largest demonstrations in the country since the . * – NASA launches the / probes to the Moon, the first American lunar mission since in . * – gains self-rule. * – The ousts in a , which is condemned worldwide. * – crashes off the coast of , killing all but of the 153 passengers and crew. July * – crashes near , , killing all 168 on board. * – 's national , the i, votes to the EU. * – The , lasting up to 6 minutes and 38.8 seconds, occurs over parts of Asia and the Pacific Ocean. * – The Islamic extremist group initiates in Bauchi State, Nigeria and quickly spreads throughout the northern part of the country. August * – becomes the first South American country to declare the right of indigenous people to govern themselves. * – hits , killing 673 and stranding more than 1,000 via the worst flooding on the island in half a century. * – The United Kingdom imposes on the after an inquiry that found evidence of . September * – At least 157 demonstrators by the at the during a protest against the government that came to power in a the previous year. * – A 7.6 , with a maximum of VIII (Severe), leaving at least 1,115 people dead. October * – s announce the discovery of an ramidus fossil skeleton, deeming it the oldest remains of a human ancestor yet found. * ** holds a on the 's . The amendment is approved by the Irish electorate, having been rejected in the held last year. ** The awards the right to host the . * – in , , kill 155 people and injure at least 721 people. November * ** The Czech Republic becomes the final of the to sign the , thereby permitting that document's initiation into . ** The , , is designated the first permanent , a position he takes up on December 1, 2009. * – Having analyzed the data from the lunar impact, announces that it has found a "significant" quantity of in the 's crater. * – In the , at least in the province of , in what the called the single deadliest attack on journalists in history. December * – The comes into force. * – – The 's is held in , Denmark. * – in , kill at least 127 people and injure at least 448 more. * – 's , which has since been the highest-grossing film of all time, premieres in the United Kingdom. * – discover , the first-known on which could exist. Category:Timeline